


Protect

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [34]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Attempted Sexual Assault, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, Sexism, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt surgery for HC-bingo and violence for dark bingo. One act of violence leaves Tommy facing surgery after one night in a bar with Adam, can Adam get passed not being able to protect Tommy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not medically accurate. College AU

It should have never happened, they had only meant to go for one drink to celebrate almost being finished with their exams, but they had run into friends and decided to stick around for a few more drinks. When the guys from the table next to theirs start talking shit, Adam wishes he'd just gone home with Tommy Joe like they had planned. They start out making comments aimed at the girls, nothing too bad, they've heard it before, but it changes the whole atmosphere and Adam can feel Tommy tensing up under is arm.

　

"Hey, come on, baby, why do you wanna spend your night with a bunch of fags when there are real men around," One of the guys calls over and Adam glances at him. He's big and broad, mean looking and Adam bites his tongue because he doesn't want to start anything, but Tommy has never been very good at holding his thoughts back when people are being assholes.

　

"Just leave her alone, asshole, she's not interested," Tommy says firmly, not trying to start a fight. Adam knows Tommy just hates to sit by and let stuff like this happen. He's protective of their friends, hell, he's the first to help a stranger and it's gotten him in trouble before. Adam hopes it won't this time, but he has a bad feeling it might.

　

"Fuck off faggot, like you even know what a woman is interested in," The guy spits, so red with rage you would have thought that Tommy had cussed him out, insulted him, when all he'd done is ask him to back off.

　

"Let's just leave," Katie, their friend who seems to be getting most of the unwanted attention, says softly.

　

"Yeah, run away, pussy," The guy spits, hearing her and his friends all laugh like it's the funniest shit they've ever heard and Adam wants to say something, but he's at college on a scholarship. If he gets involved in a fight and the cops get called? He'd lose his scholarship, so if he values his education all he can do is fume. 

　

"Let's go," Tommy agrees, not looking back at the guy, but Adam can tell he's pissed off and trying to hold back, because there are a lot of assholes in the world and they both know you can't always fight them all, you need to save your energy for the important battles. Telling off some drunk dickhead in a bar won't change a thing, he'll still be a bigot in the morning.

　

They get up from the table and Adam thinks it's all going to be okay, till Katie goes to walk past the table and the asshole with the big mouth goes to grab her ass. Tommy's faster than him, getting there in time to block Katie from the guys hand and she spins, realizing what almost happened.

　

"How dare you!" Katie yells and Adam can see a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes. He can see the sheen of unshed tears beginning to gather. 

　

"Fuck off, bitch," The guy snorts.

　

"Why don't you take your own advice and fuck off. No girl in here wants to be groped by you, asshole," Tommy snaps out.

　

"She wouldn't dress like that if she didn't want it. Fucking tease should make her mind up," The guy spits out, glaring at Katie like his messed up behaviour is somehow her fault and Adam takes his cell out, ready to call the cops, because this poor excuse of a man would have assaulted Katie if not for Tommy, but he doesn't get to dial before everything changes.

　

"Come near her again and you'll regret it," Tommy forces out through gritted teeth, violence in his eyes, but he takes Katie's hand to lead her away. Adam yells when the guy stumbles to his feet the moment Tommy's back is turned, but it's too late. Tommy must hear him yell because he pushes Katie away as the guy busts open his beer bottle, but Tommy doesn't get out of range in time and Adam watches in horror as the guy lunges.

　

"No fucking filthy queer is going to tell me what to do," He yells and he slashes at Tommy with the bottle. Tommy turns as the bottle cuts his back and he slashes again, deeper, hitting Tommy's stomach. Adam's pulling him off before the bouncers get there, punching him as hard as he can, fury coursing through his veins, but the moment the bouncers get there, he doesn't care anymore, Tommy's more important than hurting that asshole. Tommy's on the floor, blood showing through the gashes in his clothes. Adam drops to his knees, taking the cloth his friend Brad has grabbed from somewhere to hold to Tommy's wound. He can hear Katie crying as he dials 911 one handed, like he'd planned, but he'd never been planning to need to ask them to call an ambulance before. He doesn't realize till he hangs up that his own cheeks are wet with tears.

　

He holds the cloth over the gash, feeling warm blood soaking through to his fingers, he talks to Tommy the whole time. Tommy doesn't answer, eyes closed and face pale. If Adam couldn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest he would think that he was dead, which is something he just can't let himself think about. If he loses Tommy he'll be losing everything, his heart and soul. He wishes they had just left the bar when Tommy said, he wishes that he'd been faster, protected Tommy, he wishes Tommy would just wake up.

　

 

++++++++++++++++  
　

He holds Tommy's hand through the ambulance ride and it hurts to leave him when they take him into surgery. When he got slashed, Tommy was cut deep. Adam knows they think an artery has been nicked. As bad as that sounds Adam hopes that that is all that it is because it's fixable. They can operate and stop the bleeding, give him a transfusion to make up for all the blood he left behind on the bar floor. But if something else got cut inside, he doesn't know if it would be too late to save him with surgery. Adam hates not knowing.

　

He sits, he stands, he walks up and down the same hallway over and over. It feels like hours, but there is no clock and he doesn't know how long it really is. He's alone, everyone else had to stay and talk to the police. The drunk asshole, also apparently known as Mikey Grey was pinned to the floor by the bouncers till the cops arrived. Adam had seen them out the handcuffs on Mikey as Tommy was being strapped to a gurney by the paramedics. Adam doesn't think of himself as a spiteful person, but he hopes Mikey rots in jail. 

　

Finally after what seems like hours, Tommy's surgery is over and Adam is shown to the private room he's been put it. He's alive and stable, but still unconscious, as much as he'd like to see Tommy awake, it's more than enough good new for him. He hadn't been sure if Tommy would make it through the surgery, but now he has and Adam sits beside him, takes his hand and waits. He thinks he'd wait forever for Tommy Joe.

　

The police come while Tommy is still asleep and Adam answers the questions the best he can. The bar had CCTV and was full of people, over a dozen people witnessed Mikey's attempted assault on Katie and his violent assault on Tommy. The cops call it an open and shut case. Mikey will be found guilty, it's not a case of if he'll do jail time but how much he will do. All Adam has to do is wait for Tommy to wake up, playing what happened in his head over and over, trying to get past the fact that he hadn't been able to stop Tommy from getting hurt. He was a few steps away and some violent thug hurt Tommy so badly they had to operate. He can't stop thinking about it.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++

　

Tommy doesn't wake up until the next morning and the first thing he does is ask how Katie is. Adam promises that she is fine and holds Tommy's hand, afraid to hurt him by hugging him. He tells Tommy everything that happened after he hit the floor last night, everything that went on with the police. The cops come back as well once they know Tommy is awake, but they seem to go out of there way not to stress or tire him out and Adam's glad. He's feeling a little more than over protective of Tommy right now. It's a few days before he can take Tommy home, a few days of missed classes during which both their families visit and tons of their friends, everyone concerned for Tommy and wanting to see for themselves that he had made it through the surgery fine.

　

It's weeks before Adam will let himself hold Tommy properly again, too afraid that he will hurt him till one night in bed when one minute he's just laying there and the next Tommy is straddling his waist, a determined look on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

　

"You haven't touched me in weeks. I want to know why." Tommy's expression flickers, something like hurt showing through his determination and Adam had never thought about what Tommy would think about Adam not touching him the way he normally did.

　

"I didn't want to hurt you, baby. I mean, I couldn't stop you getting hurt, the last thing I want is to be responsible for more pain," Adam says honestly. Seeing Tommy bleeding on a bar room floor is an image he'll never forget. Seeing Tommy weak and pale in a hospital bed is still firmly in his mind. He doesn't want to cause Tommy any more pain than what he's been through, but he thinks maybe he's hurt Tommy in a completely different way, without meaning to.

　

"It's not because the scars are ugly?" Tommy says in a small voice and he looks so worried, like he actually thinks a few marks on his skin would make Adam not want to touch him. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy, pulls him down till they are eye to eye.

　

"You are beautiful and I want you more than anything. I just wanted to give you time to heal. I should have said something," Adam says softly and then he kisses Tommy and for the first time in weeks he lets it linger, lets himself deepen it, licking into Tommy's mouth, kissing him long and sweet, groaning into the kiss when Tommy starts to roll his hips down against Adam's cock.

　

"I've missed you," Tommy breaks the kiss to say and Adam gets it, he's been here with Tommy, but not all of him has been with Tommy, his body was here, but his mind was on the attack. He needs to stop what if'ing and second guessing himself. He couldn't be there for Tommy then the way he would have liked to have been, but he can be here now. Tommy doesn't want a hero to come save him, he doesn't need Adam to be his white knight. Tommy just needs Adam to be his boyfriend. 

　

"I missed you, too," He did, he missed touching Tommy, kissing him, cuddling with him at night or when they are watching TV. He presses in for another kiss and before long they are making out hot and heavy, Tommy shifting restlessly above him and Adam can feel his boyfriend's desire, his need. He strips Tommy's shirt off, hands careful over the scars on his back and stomach. He hates them because they mean that Tommy was hurt, but he doesn't think for a second that they make Tommy look ugly. He wants Tommy now as much as he has always wanted him and he has always wanted him, from the first time he was introduced to Tommy. A week after starting college, he had known he was the one. It's been a year now and they've been living together for months. Adam doesn't want to jinx things by saying anything to anyone, but he thinks he has found his forever in Tommy Joe.

　

Not long after he strips of Tommy's shirt Adam finds his own top being tugged over his head and not long after that they are both naked, bodies moving together slowly, drawing the pleasure out. It's been a while since they made out and rubbed against each other, but Adam has always liked frottage and pleasure crashes through him in waves as they move together, hard cocks, warm skin, slick sweat and pre-come. It's perfect, but he wants Tommy to come first so he wraps his hand around Tommy's cock, rubs his thumb over the head, feeling Tommy gasp against his lips.

　

"Adam," Tommy groans, fucking into Adam's fist faster and faster. He grunts when he comes, face pressed to Adam's neck, breath moist and warm against the soft skin, his come smearing over Adam's stomach as he keeps thrusting and Adam is close, so close and then Tommy nips at his sweet spot on his neck and his orgasm tears through him, turning his vision gray and ripping Tommy's name from his throat.

　

They kiss softly as they start to come down and Adam pulls the covers over them. It might make things gross, but clean up can wait till later. He's much too comfortable where he is, totally satisfied, loving the way Tommy looks and feels.

　

He's been obsessing a lot lately about protecting Tommy, because he hadn't protected him from the attack in the bar. But it's not his job to do that, he will if he ever can. He does have a job though, Tommy has given Adam his heart to protect and Adam very nearly hurt him, it's not a mistake he'll make again. He might not be the hero, but Tommy isn't asking for that, he's just asking Adam to love him and he knows without a doubt that he can do that.

　

The End.


End file.
